


ציפייה

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: ג'ון ושרלוק מתכוננים לחג המולד
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	ציפייה

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622825) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> לוח הציפייה (אדוונט) הוא לוח תאריכים מיוחד לתקופה שלפני חג המולד. בדרך כלל יש בו מעין חלונות שחושפים מקומות אחסון לפריטים קטנים, אחד לכל יום

ביום הראשון של דצמבר, ג'ון מתחיל לשיר מזמורי חג במקלחת ולא מפסיק עד שעת ארוחת צהריים, אבל שרלוק שקוע לחלוטין ברצח האכזרי של כומר נדיב ובקושי מבחין. באותו ערב, שרלוק מבלה 3 שעות בנגינה בכינור שלו, חושב על הצהרתו של העוזר לכומר. הוא לגמרי נכשל להבחין שהוא מנגן את כל המזמורים שג'ון שר באותו בוקר. ג'ון מבחין, ומחייך. 

ביום השני של דצמבר, גברת הדסון קונה להם לוח ציפייה. "טוב, הם היו בהנחה, וחבל שלא יהיה אחד."  
  
ג׳ון מודה לה ומציע לה שוקולד מהחלון של אתמול. הוא לא יכול לזכור מתי היתה הפעם האחרונה שהיה לו לוח ציפייה. דעתו של שרלוק מוסחת מההבנה שהכומר לא תמיד היה נדיב, אבל הוא אומר "תודה," כשג׳ון מעורר אותו. 

ביום השלישי של דצמבר, שרלוק מתעקש שהם צריכים להסתנן למקהלת הכנסיה, אז הם מבלים את הערב בחזרה של המקהלה. באמצע שרלוק מכריז ברוגז שנגן העוגב הוא לא הרוצח, למרות העובדה שהוא ידע שהכומר גנב מקרן השחזור של העוגב. ג׳ון מתעקש שהם יישארו עד סוף החזרה, כי הוא נהנה מהמזמורים. 

ביום הרביעי של דצמבר, שרלוק מפענח את החקירה. ניתוח של האבקה על כלי הרצח מוכיח שזו היתה אחת הגברות מסבב תורנויות הפרחים, שכעסה שהכומר לא ביקש ממנה להכין את תצוגת המזבח של חג המולד. היא מנסה לדקור את שרלוק עם מספריים גדולים לפני שג׳ון מרסן אותה. 

ביום החמישי של דצמבר, שרלוק מבלה את רוב היום בשינה, מתאושש מהחקירה. כשהוא מתעורר, הוא מבלה כמה שעות בדקירת מלונים עם מספרי גינה כדי לראות איך הוא היה נפצע בלי ג׳ון. כבר חצות לפני שהוא מסיים, והוא מורעב. הוא אוכל את כל השוקולד בלוח הציפייה, והולך למיטה.

ביום השישי של דצמבר, ג׳ון מתעורר לגלות שאין שום שוקולד ציפייה, ומתפרץ בזעם.  
  
"ומה גברת הדסון תגיד? היא קנתה לנו את זה כדי שניהנה כל החודש, לא רק להתחזר על הכול במשך 30 שניות!"  
  
כשהוא חוזר מהעבודה, הוא מגלה ששרלוק תיקן את הלוח.  
  
"ומה יש בפנים עכשיו?" הוא שואל בחשדנות.  
  
"תגלה מחר," אומר שרלוק, ואז מסרב לומר יותר. 

ביום השביעי של דצמבר, ג׳ון פותח את דלת לוח הציפייה בזהירות רבה, תוהה אם כל העסק מתוכנן להתפוצץ. בפנים יש פיסת נייר שעליה כתוב _התנצלות על אכילת הלוח, ועל כל דבר אחר שעשיתי השנה שהרגיז אותך. SH_  
  
"התנצלות ממני שווה יותר משוקולד," אומר שרלוק.  
  
ג׳ון חייב להסכים. הוא שם את הנייר בארנק שלו. 

ביום השמיני של דצמבר, יש תמונה של הגולגולת בתוך הלוח.  
  
"קצת מקבארי לחג המולד," אומר ג׳ון.  
  
שרלוק נאנח כאילו הטיפשות של ג׳ון מכאיבה, ומביט ברוב משמעות אל הגולגולת על אדן האח שלהם. כשג׳ון מרים אותה, יש תפוז-שוקולד מתחתיה.  
  
"שוקולד הרבה יותר נחמד," אומר שרלוק, "ואני מבטיח לא לאכול את זה."

ביום התשיעי של דצמבר, הלוח מכיל עובדה בנוגע לשימוש ברעל על ידי רוצחים מהממלכה המאוחדת.  
  
"ידע הוא המתנה הכי טובה."  
  
ג׳ון מבלה את היום בכתיבה של כרטיסי ברכה לחג המולד. אחרי שהוא הולך למיטה, משאיר אותם חתומים בערימה בשביל לשלוח בדואר מחר, שרלוק פותח את כולם באמצעות אדים ומוסיף נ"ב-ים משלו, ואז חותם אותם מחדש ומשאיר אותם בדיוק כמו שמצא אותם. 

ביום העשירי של דצמבר, בפתק בלוח כתוב, _אני לא שונא את הסוודרים שלך כמו שאני טוען. חוץ מהאחד החום המתועב._ _  
_  
ג׳ון הולך לשלוח את כרטיסי הברכה שלו עם חיוך על פניו, שמתעמעם רק מעט כשמכונית שחורה עוצרת לידו. האישה במכונית מושיטה לו הזמנה למשקאות אצל מייקרופט בערב חג המולד, ואז נוסעת משם.

ביום האחד עשר של דצמבר, ג׳ון ושרלוק כבר התווכחו במשך יותר מ24 שעות בנוגע למסיבה של מייקרופט כשהארי מתקשרת. היא מקריאה מה שרלוק כתב בכרטיס שלה, וג׳ון צריך לדכא את הדחף לזרוק דברים. במקום, הוא עוזב את הדירה. כשהוא חוזר, שרלוק נעלם. ג׳ון מתכונן להתנצל בפני כל מי שהוא שלח לו כרטיס.  
  
לא כולם כועסים. מייק אומר, "אני חשבתי שזה די מתוק האמת. בשלי כתוב, ׳תמיד חשבתי שאתה די חסר תועלת, אבל בכך שהכרת ביני לבין לג׳ון הוכחת שאתה שווה יותר מכל אחד אחר כמעט.׳"

ביום השנים עשר של דצמבר, שרלוק מגיע הביתה למצוא שג׳ון תלה קישוטי חג מולד על כל השטח של של 221ב. אחרי הצעד הראשון שלו פנימה, הוא מגלה גם שהם בדיוק נמוכים מספיק כדי שהוא יתקע בהם. כשהוא מתלונן, ג׳ון רק מעניק לו חיוך זחוח ומציין שגם לו וגם לגברת הדסון אין בעיה. 

ביום השלושה עשר של דצמבר, יש חקירה. הם מבלים את רוב היום במרדף אחרי שודדי בנק שלובשים תחפושת סנטה קלאוס, ואז מגיעים הביתה באותו זמן שגברת הדסון נאבקת להיכנס בידיים מלאות שקיות קניות. היא מניחה לג׳ון לעזור לה איתן, אבל אומרת לו לא להציץ פנימה.  
  
"מלא הפתעות!" היא אומרת.  
  
שרלוק מבין פתאום שהוא צריך לקנות לג׳ון מתנה.

ביום הארבעה עשר של דצמבר, ג׳ון מתעורר מחליפת סנטה קלאוס שפוגעת בפניו.   
  
"תלבש את זה," פוקד שרלוק. "יש לי תוכנית לתפוס את השודדים!"

"איפה שלך?" שואל ג׳ון. 

"למטה," אומר שרלוק, ויוצא. 

התוכנית של שרלוק פועלת באופן מושלם, כמובן, ואחרי שכל הגנבים נעצרו ג׳ון מסתכל על השותף שלו לדירה, עכשיו בחליפת סנטה קלאוס חרוכה. 

"הייתי שמח לתמונה שלך ככה," הוא אומר. 

"לא סביר שיקרה אי פעם," אומר שרלוק וקורא למונית. 

ביום החמישה עשר של דצמבר, שרלוק מחליף את מה שהיה בלוח הציפייה עם תמונה של עצמו בחליפת סנטה קלאוס. ג׳ון קורן לעומתה למשך זמן מה, ואז אל שרלוק, ואז יוצא לקנות מסגרת. גם שרלוק יוצא לקניות, ומבלה 6 שעות בשיטוט בחנויות לפני שהוא מגיע למסקנה ששום דבר לא ראוי לג׳ון. הוא כן קונה לגברת הדסון ספר מתכונים שכולל את העוגיות האהובות עליו. 

  
ביום השישה עשר של דצמבר, גברת הדסון מתגנבת אל 221ב ותולה דבקון בפתח הדלת שבין הסלון למטבח. כששרלוק מבחין, הוא תוהה אם היא יודעת עד כמה גלויה הקנאה שלה בזוג הנשוי של גברת טרנר. כשג׳ון רואה את זה, הוא חווה תמונה מנטלית פתאומית ובלתי צפויה של התנשקות עם שרלוק ומתיישב די בכבדות בכיסא שלו. שרלוק מביט בו לרגע, מרשה לעצמו חיוך קטן, ואז נסוג לחדרו להמשיך לעבוד על "בעיית המתנה לג׳ון". 

ביום השבעה עשר של דצמבר, ג׳ון מוצא קונדום בלוח הציפייה. הוא בוהה בו, ואז בשרלוק, שמזעיף. 

"אתה יודע כמה קשה למצוא ברחבי הדירה דברים שיתאימו לתוך זה?"

 _ברחבי הדירה?_ חושב ג׳ון, מביט שוב בקונדום. "זה לא אחד משלי."

"לא," מסכים שרלוק. "זה אחד משלי." הוא מסתלק לחדרו. 

ג׳ון לא הבין ששרלוק אפילו שקל אי פעם לעשות דברים שבשבילם הוא יצטרך אולי קונדום. הוא חווה תמונה מנטלית, ומתיישב בכבדות בכסאו. 

ביום השמונה עשר של דצמבר, לסטראד מגיע לשתות. הוא וג׳ון מתבסמים, ואז מתנגשים זה בזה מתחת לדבקון. 

"טוב, זאת מסורת," אומר לסטראד ומנשק חטופות את מצחו של ג׳ון. 

ג׳ון, שהעביר ימים בניסיון להתחמק מלהיתפס שם על ידי שרלוק, רק צוחק ומנשק את לחיו של לסטראד. שרלוק נאלם מזעם. זאת אמורה להיות הלחי שלו! הנשיקה שלו! ג׳ון שלו!

לסטראד מזמין אותם למסיבת חג המולד של היארד. ג׳ון מקבל את ההזמנה, מה שאומר ששרלוק מוכרח לעשות אותו דבר, או להסתכן בכך שלסטראד יתפוס את ג׳ון לבד ויפתה אותו עם עוד תעלולי דבקון. 

ביום התשעה עשר של דצמבר, אחרי כמה הצלות של הרגע האחרון, ג׳ון מפסיק לחלוטין להשתמש בדלת שמעליה הדבקון. עדיף בהרבה לעשות את הדרך הארוכה מסביב כשהוא לא בטוח שהוא מסוגל לנשק בצחוק את שרלוק ולא לחשוף דברים מסוימים. שרלוק מזעיף פנים, ואז מוריד את הדבקון ומבצע ניסוי על התכונות הרעילות שלו. אין טעם לבזבז אותו. 

ביום העשרים של דצמבר, יש תמונה של גברת הדסון בלוח הציפייה.

ג׳ון מקמט את מצחו, מבולבל. 

"אמ, תודה?"

שרלוק שמוט על הספה במצב חשיבה-מעמיקה. 

"זה לא זה," הוא אומר. "היא לוקחת אותך לקונצרט מזמורי חג הלילה. כל פעם שאתה עושה מקלחת זה די ברור עד כמה אתה נהנה לשיר את השירים האלה."

"אתה בא?" שואל ג׳ון. 

המבט המצמית של שרלוק אומר הכול. בזמן שג׳ון וגברת הדסון בחוץ, שרלוק הולך לארמון התודעה שלו ונזכר בכל מתנה שהוא אי פעם ראה שנותנים או מקבלים, אבל עדיין לא מסוגל למצוא משהו לג׳ון. 

ביום העשרים ואחד של דצמבר, ג׳ון ושרלוק הולכים למסיבת חג מולד של הסקוטלנד יארד. יש שם מוזיקה, אלכוהול, ודבקון. שרלוק נעמד על המשמר מיד. הוא לא זז מג׳ון לרגע, ונועץ מבט נוקב בכל מי שמתקרב מדי. למרות זאת, ג׳ון מבלה ערב מצוין. הוא די נהנה לבלות עם שרלוק ולצחקק על כל ההתנהגויות השתויות הטיפשיות של כולם. הריקודים של אנדרסון הם במיוחד בלתי נשכחים, כמו גם ההערות של שרלוק בנוגע אליהם. 

ביום העשרים ושניים של דצמבר, שרלוק עדיין מבולבל בנוגע לרעיון למתנה כשג׳ון יוצא אל הארי לאכול צהריים. סוודר? גנרי מדי. ספל חדש? לא מספיק כדי לבטא את הערך של ג׳ון. אקדח נוסף? מן הסתם קצת יותר מדי לא חוקי. 

מייקרופט מגיע בלי לדפוק, מתיישב בכיסא של ג׳ון ומתעלם מהמבט הנוקב של שרלוק, ואז מספר לו על המתנה הטובה ביותר האפשרית. שרלוק זועם על כך שמייקרופט חשב על זה ראשון, אבל אז מסכים בחוסר רצון ללכת למסיבת המשקאות שלו בתור תשלום על הרעיון. 

ביום העשרים ושלושה של דצמבר, שרלוק לוקח את ג׳ון לקנות חליפה למסיבה של מייקרופט. 

"אתה בטוח שזה נחוץ?" שואל ג׳ון. 

"מאוד. המטרה של כל הדברים האלה היא להציג לראווה. שום דבר מהדברים שיש לך לא מציג אותך לראווה כמו שצריך."

ג׳ון לא יודע איך להגיב. הוא גם לא יודע איך שרלוק מצליח להשיג חליפה מחויטת ביום ראשון שלפני חג המולד, אבל הוא חייב להודות שזאת חליפה נחמדה. מה שג׳ון לא יודע זה שלחייט היה את החליפה הזאת ומספר חליפות נוספות מוכנות במידה של ג׳ון כבר כמה חודשים. אחת מהדרכים שבהן שרלוק אוהב להדוף את השעמום היא להלביש את ג׳ון באופן היפותטי בצורה שבה הוא ראוי להיראות. להצליח לראות אותו ככה במציאות זה פינוק חג מולד מיוחד שהוא לא צפה, והוא כמעט מודה על כך למייקרופט. 

אין צורך, מייקרופט כבר יודע. 

ביום העשרים וארבעה של דצמבר, הם הולכים למסיבת המשקאות של מייקרופט. היא מלאה באנשים אלגנטיים בבגדים יקרים. ג׳ון לוגם שמפניה, אוכל מתאבנים קטנטנים, ותוהה למה הוא חשב שזה יהיה רעיון טוב. שרלוק מבחין בתשעה עשר הענפים השונים של דבקון, ותוהה אם מייקרופט מנסה להבהיר נקודה. (כן, הוא מנסה.)

בסופו של דבר, ג׳ון מבחין בזה גם הוא. "אז, יש פה מספיק כדי להרעיל את כולם כאן?"

"למרבה הצער לא," אומר שרלוק. "קרוב לוודאי מספיק בשביל הכי מעצבנים, בכל זאת."

"חבל," מעיר ג׳ון. 

שרלוק בוחן את הענף הקרוב ביותר, מחשב מרחקים. "פשוט נצטרך למצוא לזה שימוש אחר."

הוא תופס את זרועו של ג׳ון, מושך אותו מתחת לענף, וסוף סוף מנשק אותו. רק לחיצה קצרה של שפתיים, אבל זה טוב משהוא דמיין.

ג׳ון קופא, בוהה, עד ששרלוק מתחיל להרגיש מודע לעצמו. "הביתה?" הוא מציע. 

"אני- כן," אומר ג׳ון, נשמע המום.  
  


ביום העשרים וחמישה של דצמבר, ג׳ון מתעורר מבולבל עדיין בנוגע לנשיקה מאתמול בלילה. למה שרלוק התכוון בזה?

למטה, שרלוק מנגן מזמורי חג בכינור שלו, למרות שהוא מפסיק כשג׳ון יורד. "חג מולד שמח," הוא אומר. 

ג׳ון מנקה את גרונו כדי להשיב, אומר לעצמו להתנהג כאילו שום דבר לא קרה אתמול בלילה, אבל שרלוק עדיין מדבר.

"אין לי מתנה בשבילך."

"קנית לי חליפה ביום ראשון," ג׳ון מציין. 

שרלוק מנפנף את זה. "זה היה בשבילי באותה מידה שזה היה בשבילך. חוץ מזה, חליפה היא לא מספיק בשביל לבטא את הערך שלך. שום דבר לא מספיק - לכן אין לי כלום. אז במקום, אני אלך נגד הנטיות הרגילות שלי ואבטא פשוט כמה אתה משמעותי בשבילי." הוא עוצר כדי לנקות את גרונו. "ג׳ון, זה ברור שאתה האדם הכי חשוב בחיים שלי, כמו גם היחיד שאני אוכל לשאת שיהיה בסביבה כל כך הרבה, ואתה גם האדם היחיד שאני אוכל," הוא לוקח נשימה ופוגש את עיניו של ג׳ון. "להתאהב בו," הוא מסיים. 

"או," משחרר ג׳ון, מרגיש שחושיו מבולבלים. ובכן, יש רק דבר אחד לעשות בתגובה. הוא צועד קדימה ונותן לשרלוק נשיקה ראויה, לא דומה בכלל לנקירה העדינה של אתמול בלילה. שרלוק נענה מכל הלב. 

"אין צורך בדבקון," ג׳ון אמר כשהם סוף סוף עצרו לשאוף אוויר. 

"לא," הסכים שרלוק. "אולי נצטרך מיטה, עם זאת."

הם בילו את רוב יום חג המולד במיטה, ואז חיו באושר ועושר עד עצם היום הזה.


End file.
